


In A Different World

by LadyBrooke



Series: Dreams of a Different World [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingolfin wishes Fingon was happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Different World

In a different world, Findekáno probably would have been happy. That thought haunted Nolofinwë was he stared out the window, watching as Finwë arrived and grabbed Írissë and held her close to him.

Findekáno had always been odd, drawing red haired elves and minstrels with laughter that would lighten an entire room, elves with red cheeks and those with blonde hair, and one always in a forge. Those elves had been Fingon's only friends, a fact that always worried Fingolfin.

And then Findekáno had wandered away one day, and Finwë had helped Nolofinwë sort through his belongings. And Finwë had come across the pictures Fingon had drawn of those elves, and looked at one of the forge elf as a baby. Finwë had dropped the paper, and then picked it up once more.

"How did he draw such a good picture of his Uncle?" And Nolofinwë wondered if Findekáno would have been happier if Fëanaró didn't die with his mother.


End file.
